


Just another Field trip

by thewhitewolve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Peter being done with his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitewolve/pseuds/thewhitewolve
Summary: Just another field trip with a little bit of Peter/Bucky because there are not enough story's for that beautiful ship!Don't like, don't read!No Underage!! even though it isn't explicitly mentioned in the story, Peter is 17 years old, wich is the age of consent in New York.





	Just another Field trip

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is the first fic I'm posting. Ever. Let's see how that will work out....  
Also english isn't my first language and there is no beta reader. But I'm happy to learn and would be grateful if you could just point out my mistakes, I'll correct them!!  
Thanks!!

“I still don’t understand why you won’t let me drive you to school like a normal teenager.” Happy grumbled while he pulled into their usual alleyway two blocks away from Midtown to let Peter out of the car. “We’ve been over this, Happy. I don’t want stupid questions and you don’t want dumb kids to stare at you while you wait for me.” Peter replied slowly, referring to the agreement the two of them made when Peter started sleeping over at the tower and it became Happys job to drive Peter to school. Happy just rolled his eyes and made a gesture that Peter interpreted as ‘come on hop out’.  
Peter jumped out of the car, pulled his backpack out of the trunk and waved at Happy Goodbye.  
He had Physics first thing in the morning which, normally would be his favourite class but since Mr. Harrington decided Flash has to sit next to him Physics turned into living hell.  
When his phone vibrated halfway through the lesson, he almost hoped for another alien attack, just so he could leave. 

1 new message from [** Peters absolute favourite Avenger and Boyfriend**]:  
**How are you, doll? I didn’t get to see you in the morning.**  
[_Received 09.34 am from Peters absolute favourite Avenger and Boyfriend_]

Okay, that was definitely better than aliens. He grinned shortly to himself at Bucky’s new contact name (after the ex-assassin saw that Clint changed his name in Peter’s phone to ‘ _Spiderboys favourite Avenger_’, he decided to make sure to change every contact in Peter’s phone to his liking). 

_I’m fine. How is your back? And don’t lie to me, I know that hit isn’t completely healed yet!! love u!_  
[send 09.35 am]

After that, the two of them chatted for the next 20 minutes until Mr. Harington called for Attention.  
“Alright class. One thing before I release you, I have to make another announcement.”  
Oh god, hopefully not another test, they had already 2 essays and 4 tests until next Monday due.  
“We are going on a field trip to Stark Industries!”  
The whole class broke into cheers, while Peter groaned loudly and let his head fall onto the table. A filed trip to his second home. Great.  
While Peter was still busy with his existential crisis, Mr Harrington placed a permission slip on each desk. “Please hand these to me back until tomorrow.” With that, he released the class into the next lesson. 

\------

“Dude, this is the best day of my life!” Ned says, looking like he was just elected president.  
“You’ve already been to SI, it’s nothing new.” MJ says, sounding utterly bored.  
“I’m going to die!” Peter says, already thinking about all the ways his second family is going to mess with him. 

His last lesson for the day just ended (history) and Peter runs to his locker like a maniac. After successfully taking out his backpack while holding in his chemistry project that was, threatening to fall out, he turned around to leave the school as fast as possible. Maybe he could swing by the tower and find out if his dad had already identified the field trip on Friday as the one from Peter’s school.  
“Hey Penis! You running away from me? What? Scared of being exposed as a liar when we go to Stark?”  
“Leave me alone Flash” Peter mutters and turns away from Flash, to his locker.  
“Maybe they won’t even let you inside. They probably know that you’re a liar and throw you out in 5 minutes!” Flash was now directly next to Peter, but still spoke loud enough for the whole hall to hear him.  
“Shut up you idiot! Peter has an Internship at SI, just you wait and see!” Ned was quick to defend Peter, but before Flash could also insult Ned, Peter turned on his heels and dragged Ned across the hall to leave the school.

\------

After the complete mortification of asking May to sign the slip while she didn’t stop laughing at him, he looked even less forward to the field trip. He wasn’t sure how, but Tony seemed to know too, and that just meant a LOT of embarrassing visits from the Avengers through the trip. Even Bucky grinned mean when he heard about the chance to embarrass Peter in front of his class.  
So when Bucky woke him up on the morning of the field trip, it was very reasonable of him to stick himself to the ceiling with the blanket to stay there for the rest of the day. And NO he wasn’t immature, shut up Bucky.  
He only came down when Tony threatened to drive him to the bus that was supposed to bring them to SI. Ridicules, driving to school, just to come back home. He told Bucky as much, who just smiled fondly at his angry mumbling until he kissed the younger one to shut him up.

\------

After trying to stay home the whole morning (after that one kiss with Bucky he almost thought he could convince the taller one to join him back in bed) he was almost too late for the bus. Only Ned, MJ and Flash were still outside. Ned and MJ probably waited for him, but Flash was talking heated to Mr. Harrington and grinned after Mr. Harrington’s reply, but Peter thought too late of his enhanced hearing, so he didn’t understood anything.  
After Mr. Harrington let Ned and MJ in the bus, he pulled Peter to the side. “Don’t you think you should stop the lie about your internship before we arrive? Mr. Thompson just told me you still tell everyone you know Tony Stark. There is a limit Peter. I cannot tolerate that much lying much longer. Maybe we should have a talk with your aunt.”  
Peter was completely taken aback by Mr. Herrington’s little speech for a second before he could answer him. “Mr. Harrington, I promise you I have an internship. And we certainly don’t need a talk with my aunt.” Before Mr. Harrington could say something else, he stormed into the bus. He walked straight to the back and sat next to Ned.  
10 minutes into the drive, Flash turned around to sneer at Peter. “Scared Parker? I bet you are going to cry when everyone finds out you were lying the whole time.” Most of the class laughed at the comment. There was almost no one who still believed Peter.  
“You mean like you cried when Mr. Hunter exposed your cheating on the test yesterday?” MJ asked and managed to shut Flash up for the drive with that.  
When they arrived at the tower and everyone left the bus to marvel at the tower and take selfies outside he send a quick text to Bucky

_Please kill me!!!!1!! _  
[Send 08.56 am]

**Sweetheart, we’ve talked about this. It’s just one day. You will manage. Don’t forget that I love you. **  
[Received 09.00. am from Peters absolute favourite Avenger and Boyfriend]

Why does he have such a supportive boyfriend?!  
_That’s so not fair!!!! If any of u come to embarrass me today, I won’t talk to u for a week!!!!1!!1!!! _  
[Send 09.03 am]  
_Love u 2_  
[Send 09.04 am]  
“Peter, come out of the bus!” Mr. Harrington yelled, just in time to disturb his conversation with Bucky.

\------

“Hi Midtown, my name is Lexi and I will be your tour guide for today! Okay, before we start the tour I will explain the most important rules for this trip.

>   
1\. Never go anywhere without me  
2\. Do not touch anything unless a member of the staff allows you to  
3\. You will get security badges that allow you to visit certain parts of the tower; you have to wear them visible at all times! Our head of security gets grumpy if you don’t.  
4\. Stark Industries has a very strict bullying policy. We believe everyone deserves to be treated with respect, regardless of their gender, nationality, religion, sexual orientation or family.  


Now you all will get your security badges with your clearance and name written on it. These are re-useable badges, that means you will hand them back at the end of the tour, so we can re-print them and give them to the next visitors. This project is a part of SI’s zero waste policy.”

While Lexi talked everyone listened carefully, but after she finished speaking Flash raised his hand. “What different levels of clearance are there?”  
“We have 4 different types blue, green, red and gold. Each type has its own classifications from 1 to 3. Gold 1 for example only have Tony Stark himself, Pepper Potts and Mr Stark’s personal intern. Red is for the different avengers. Red 1 when they live here, red 2 when they visit often and red 3 for Thor, Loki and everyone else who normally lives on a different Planet. Green for the staff, green 3 for interns, like myself, green 1 and 2 for higher staff members. Blue is only for press or visitors. You are going to get Blue 2.” 

Everyone got a badge, except for Peter, Ned and MJ, who all already had badges. Luckily, no one noticed they were missing.  
“Okay, now you will have to walk through the scanner and scan your badge at the end. Jarvis will then announce your name and level of clearance.”

Flash, who ran like a maniac to the scanners, was the first to go through. “Eugene Thompson, Blue 2, here for a Field Trip, temporary access.” After that everyone went through the scanners until only Ned, MJ and Peter were the only ones left. 

“Ned Leeds, green 1 with special entrance to floor 83 – 87, normally visitor for Peter Parker, today here for a Field Trip, constant access. Hello Ned, how was your day?” Ned, who looked incredible smug answered: “Great so far, thank you Jarvis.”  
MJ got the same treatment. Until only Peter was left.  
“Peter Parker, gold 1, classified status. Hello Peter, how is your Field Trip going so far? Do you want me to alert Boss that you entered the building? Or should I inform Sargent Barnes?” Peter, who blushed furiously by now, just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. “No, please don’t tell anyone that I’m here.”  
By now, the whole class stared at the three friends like they each grew a second head.  
The silence was almost unbearable until Flash began to make up wild excuses for Jarvis to know the three of them. “What did you do to get the scanner manipulated? Payed one of the secretaries? Maybe you hacked it…” 

Before Flash could talk any longer, Clint fell out of the ceiling with a battle cry (0r out of what must have looked like the ceiling to the rest, but Peter knew he was crawling in one of the hidden vents). For a moment, Peter worried that Clint had heard what Flash had said, but after a few seconds, he noticed that Clint only tried to surprise the class not kill Flash. Instead, he suddenly turned around to talk to Peter. “Hey buddy, how is your field trip going? Мама паук send me to make sure everything runs smoothly.” Peter smiled shortly at the nickname for Natasha, until he realised what Clint just said. Nat was worried about him? Did she know about Flash, and the bullying? However, if he asked Clint, he would know for sure that something was going on. He just needed to play along for a few minutes and ask Nat later. After he moved to the tower, the older spider grew very protective of him and he needed to make sure they were on good terms. Therefore, he needed Clint to stay out of this field trip before he noticed the tension in his class. “Hi, Clint. Everything is just peachy, could you please go now?”  
“But Pete, I’m sure all your classmates want to have a photo, don’t they?” The whole class began to cheer and bombard Clint with questions. Flash seemed to be in shock, at least for a few seconds, until he shouted louder than the rest to ask Clint “Do you really know Pen- Peter Parker?”

Peter almost groaned aloud at that question, but Clint answered without missing a beat. “Of course I do! He is basically family! Why, did he say otherwise?” Flash just shook his head dumbly and blinked a few times too fast.

\------

“Stark industries was founded 1933 by Howard Stark as a defense company that developed and manufactured advanced weapons and military technologies. But after 2008 Tony Stark decided to shut down the development of weapons to focus on environment friendly energy and technology for the Avengers, the medical field and any kind of tech that could bring our society to the next, better level. Today SI…” After that Peter tuned out what she said, he heard it all a million times before. He lived here after all. And helped build a few of the newest Stark tech. 

They stopped at the lower intern floors first. “Here are the labs of the lower interns.” Lexi announce, waiting for the class to follow her outside of the elevator.  
“In these offices interns work mostly at their own projects, but sometimes we get a specific tasks where we work on the stuff SI brings to the international market,”  
“Bruce Banner actually works down here with us a lot. He says he can think better in a room full of working people than in silence.”  
Peter actually looked forward to the class meeting Bruce, he was nice, and Peter hoped he wouldn’t try to embarrass Peter in front of everyone. Bruce always was the most grounded one of the avengers (ironically), often the only one on Peter’s side when the rest thought whatever he did was too dangerous to be done by a kid. (I’m not a kid anymore, Dad! I am legal!)  
Sadly, when they actually went into the lab of Lexi, Max and Isaac, Bruce wasn’t anywhere near. 

“Hey Pete! Rare sight, you down here, not up in the sky with Stark today?” Isaac asked cheerful as always.  
“No Isaac, I’m actually on a field trip with my class here,” Peter answered, detesting this day a little bit more with every second. Not because of Isaac, obviously, but alone this conversation is going to add another few weeks of his class not leaving him alone.  
“A Field Trip, to your own home? That has to suck.”  
“Yeah it’s not exactly great… Sooo, what are you working on right now? Peter asked, desperate to change the topic of the conversation.  
“We try to develop a way to include a thinner fan into the Starkphone.” Max answers for all of them  
“So you procrastinate.” Peter stated. Knowing full well that they had more important stuff to do. The Starkphone was perfect; it didn’t need a thinner fan.  
“Obviously” Lexi stated. And turned around to get the class involved too. This was a field trip for 21 people after all.  
“Okay class, there are five more labs on this floor, I will allow you to explore them on your own, but remember not to touch anything! And listen to the Interns, if they throw you out, that means out. No messing around!” Lexi said talking to the whole class now. 

“WAIT, does Parker really work here?!” Flash asked from the back, obviously trying to get his question out before the whole class went away and he didn’t have an audience anymore.  
“Obviously, you’ve already seen him interact with an Avenger today, how can you be surprised by that?” Flash just rolled his eyes and turned around to follow the rest, who started to believe Peter.  
“Hey, Lexi, can I work on my own project? I already know these floors.” Peter asked flashing his pest Puppy dog eyes at her.  
She just smiled sweetly and told him “Of course Peter”

\------

“Next Stop: one of the gyms the Avengers use! If we are really lucky, we might run in to one of them.” The whole class immediately started to make up theories who they would meet and if they would have to leave to give them space for their training. Everyone shouting if Thor would beat Hulk in a duel.  
The elevator took them down to the basement floors and Ned didn’t stop talking the whole way down.  
“Oh my god the official Avengers gym! Maybe Captain America will be there! Or Captain Marvel! Did you know she got her name from…” and so on. Normally Peter really didn’t have a Problem with Ned’s inner fanboy, hell most of the time they ranted together about everything, but right now he couldn’t find it in him to be excited about another embarrassing situation. Normally Nat train in the morning sometimes accompanied by Bruce, when he wasn’t working so maybe it won’t be too bad.

\------

Oh how wrong he was.  
By now the whole class stood in a line to wait for their personal training with THE Black Widow, because apparently if a group full of teenager showed up they just randomly included them in their training. Therefore, Peter tried to make himself invisible in a corner near the door to hide from being called on to the mat with Nat. It’s not like he didn’t just sparred with her yesterday. 

After Nat announced everyone could try to fight with her the class hurried like a bunch of weasels to be the first to try. Flash knocked two of the smaller girls away and was standing almost at the beginning of the line. When it was his turn he walked on the mat like the embodiment of confidence.  
“You’ll see, I’m much better at this than the rest of the class. Especially this nerd…”  
Before he could continue the sentence, Nat moved forward for a punch. Flash looked dumbfounded as he laid on the ground just seconds later.  
That pattern repeated itself for the next 21 members of Peters class, only MJ managed to hold herself of the ground for more than five seconds, because of the self-defence classes she took.  
When the last one hit the ground and no one made any sign to tell on Peter he was utterly relived. 

The moment the class turned to leave the room for lunch Nat called after them ”  
“Hey Peter, you didn’t try yet.” Peter groaned loudly, threw his head back and turned around slowly.  
“Well, I thought after yesterday I had finished my weekly training.” Peter desperately tried to find an excuse so he didn’t have to train with Nat in front of his class.  
“Extra training never hurts anyone.”  
Oh God. He really had to. The smaller one slowly walked to Nat and went into fight position.  
“If your loosing on purpose, маленький паук I’ll tell Tony about that one time I walked in to you and Bucky, where…”  
“OKAY!! Okay, I won’t. I promise.” Peter interrupted her quickly. His class, or his dad for that matter, really didn’t need to know about his sex life.  
He dodged Nat’s first hit, and completely forgot about his class, just wanting to get Nat on the ground.  
After five minutes, Nat landed a lucky punch and after that, he didn’t stand a chance anymore.  
When he finally hit the ground, he and Nat both burst out laughing and congratulated each other to the fight.  
He turned around, his class completely forgotten until then and stared into the shocked faces of everyone. Great. He will never be left alone again. Fuck.

\------

“Okay class, we are going to eat lunch next.” Lexi announced into the silence when she came back from wherever she was before. She was completely oblivious to what just happened and no one bothered to tell her.  
They took the elevator to floor 47 where the cafeteria is. “Listen up! The cafeteria is honestly one of the best things here!” a few chuckles from the class followed her comment. “We have everything from Asian to Australian, because you are a tour group, you will have to pay for your food. Staff can eat for free.” She said with a wink. “We meet back here in 45 minutes!”

As soon as Peter and his friends sat down on a table a little bit secluded, Flash stamps to them and confronts Peter again. “You know, I almost bought your intern story, but then I realised, your not an intern here. You’re way to dumb for that. You’re probably just a fucktoy! Tell me how many dicks did you have to suck for them to play along with your bullshit?”  
“Fuck of Flash. You’ve seen Jarvis accepting me, actual interns confirming I work here 3 of the original avengers already made clear they know me and you still look for a way to pretend I lie! That’s just pathetic! Leave me alone!”  
Flash was just about to answer, when MJ said “You know that Stark has security cameras everywhere and he will see what you just said. If I’d be you, I would be very careful right now.”  
Flash just huffed but walked away with fear in his eyes.

\------

After lunch, Peter just wanted to go in his room, crawl under his blankets and cuddle with his boyfriend. Preferable for at least 3 hours. But they still had two more stops. The first one being the Avengers exhibition. 

They arrived at the Avengers exhibition and got 90 minutes to look at the avengers displayed.  
Honestly, this is probably the fun part, Peter thought. While he and Ned wandered off, MJ stayed at the entrance to sit down in a corner and pull out a book to read.  
They went to all the most known Avengers – Captain America, Tony Stark, Thor Odinson, Black Widow, Clint Barton, Hulk (with a lot of facts about Bruce Banner, how Peter delighted noticed) – and went to the newer, a little less popular Avengers – the White Wolf at which Peter just lovingly stared at the old pictures of Bucky in his first uniform. Ned was very annoyed by Peters ogling. Loki, Falcon, War Machine, Vision, Black Panther, the Guardians, Dr Strange, Antman, Captain Marvel, - and finally Peter. Or Spider Man. Peters exhibition includes his old self made suit in a big glass case and a lot of info boards. But what really catches his eyes is a much smaller board, right on the left of the glass case that carries Pepper’s handwriting:  
Fun-Facts about Spiderman:

>   
1\. Spiderman is not a morning person  
2\. He has a favourite mug, and if that one is dirty he washes it up by hand, because he doesn’t want to wait for the dishwasher or use another  
3\. His favourite Avenger is <strike>Bruce Banner</strike> <strike>_ Iron Man_ </strike> **the White Wolf**  
4\. He bakes the absolute best brownies but couldn’t cook if his life depended on it  
5\. He is deadly afraid of spiders  


He laughs aloud at number 3. Tony and Bucky seemed to battle over the place as his favourite.  
Ned smirks knowingly at Tony and Bucky’s scribbling. Ned is the only one who knows about his relationship with Bucky. Well aside from the Avengers and May of course. Not that anyone else would believe him, but it still feels like their secret.

However, when they finished the Spiderman exhibition the time was over and they met the rest at the entrance. They were the last ones to arrive other than a few girls who spend to much time with the Thor and the Captain America exhibition. 

Everyone was standing around, not knowing what to do when Bucky walks in the room. He mostly ignored the other kids. Bucky just grabbed Peter by his Shirtsleeve and dragged him on the other side of the room. When they were as far away as possible he crowded Peter against the wall and stood as near as physically possible, without touching. He leant down and almost whispered into Peter’s hair.  
“Hey малыш… ” Peter almost moaned out loud when Bucky metal hand softly came down on his neck and his lips came even closer to the boy’s face. He worried for a second if his classmates saw anything, but Bucky’s broad back and his shoulders were big enough to completely hide Peter’s small frame behind them. His classmates wouldn’t be able to see anything of him except from his feet. So he slowly lifted his head and turned his face so that his lips were merely millimeters away. “Hi.”

After a pause of comfortable silence where they just breathed against each other, someone (Ned) cleared their throat behind them. Bucky took a half step away and seemed to think clearer again, because he asked Peter “Is everything going well over here?”  
“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine.” Peter said, trying to focus on the situation. “Did you hear from Nat? Clint said she was worrying about something.”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. Clint just wanted an excuse to be the first one to visit you on your field trip.”  
“Do you know if Da- Tony plans on showing up too?” Bucky lifts an eyebrow at Peters use of Tony’s name.  
“I bet with Stevie he would, so he better does.” Peter laughs a little at that. By now they had an respectable distance between them and they were turning around to his class. His class, which he forgot for a few minutes. Peter realised that his class must have witnessed the last 5 minutes. 

That is, of course, the moment Flash decided to forget all about self-preservation. “Penis, what the fuck are you doing?! Cuddling with the winter soldier?! I don’t know yet, how you’ve got him to play along with your stupid…”

Bucky – no Winter, was there on seconds, hands around Flash’s throat. “What did you just say?! You want to repeat that?” Winter growled with so much anger and hatred in his voice, even Peter was almost scared. Flash whimpered, so Peter stepped forward and wrapped his hand around Winters wrist. “Hey, hey. Дорогой.” When his boyfriend still wouldn’t let go, Peter worried for a second Winter wouldn’t back down again, but a few moments later Steve stormed into the room, worry written across his face.

“Peter? Bucky? What’s going on? Jarvis alerted me. Bucky, please, you can’t just attack a kid like that!” Steve calls out, not realising that Bucky isn’t I charge right now.  
“If he bullies Peter. I can do anything I want. Tony would probably even agree with me, so I don’t have to worry about legal action.”  
“He bullied Peter?! Still, please let go. There are other ways.”  
“Please Winter” Peter whispered hand still clasped around his wrist. Winter slowly let go and took a step back. His expression still stone hard and furious. 

He turned to Peter, suddenly Bucky again. “We are going to talk about this, you’ve told me he stopped a long time ago.” “I’m sorry, can we not do this here?” Peter asked voice small and soft.  
“Yeah, okay.” Bucky mumbles softly and exactly when he and Steve want to leave Mr. Harrington decided he has to protect his student. Now. After the danger was averted. “You cannot threatening one of MY students like that!” 

“Maybe you should have done something about the bullying I reported to you three times before.” Said Ned, surprising everyone with jumping to Bucky’s defense. “You have steadily ignored every time Flash bullied Peter or anyone. If the dean found out you just do that for the extra money Flash’s daddy gives you…” MJ continues from the back where she had been unnoticed by everyone before.  
Mr. Harrington quickly shut up, so that Steve and Bucky had a chance to leave the room unnoticed. Peter send a grateful glance to his friends.

\------

(_In the common room_)

The super soldiers watched what happened during lunch and afterwards the whole footage of the field trip, just to confirm their theory that Flash still bullies Peter. After Bucky and Steve were sure, they were right they were furious! Who dared to talk to Peter like that?! That boy will suffer for what he put Peter through. Bucky’s facial expression seemed and his hands balled to fists on his knees made it obvious that he struggled to keep Winter at bay. 

\-----

(_Back with Peter and his class_)  
The whole class stands still, waiting for Lexi to come back. When she did come back almost 15 minutes later, she walked in with her eyes glued to her phone.  
“Okay class, now I will bring you up to the robot labs and you will be able to try to build your own robot.” She said, and everyone was silent, they were all still trying to comprehend what just happened. But when Lexi made her way to the elevator, everyone followed her dumbfounded. 

\------

A few floors higher, in the robotic labs they were split in little groups and were given a basket full of little electronic things and tools, plus a plan after which they should build the robot.  
Peter, Ned and MJ were a group and didn’t even needed 20 minutes to build the robot. Ned went to Lexi and asked what they could do the next hour. 

“You’re finished already? Most don’t even manage to build it at all… Well, you could either go around and look at the other robotic labs, or… Well just do that, okay? Peter, if you want to you can also go upstairs, but be here before we move again, okay?”

“Can I take Ned and MJ with me? They have the clearance.” Peter was fast to ask already planning on taking them to the common room.  
“Okay, okay. Have fun kids!” she said, just when they left the room.

\-----

Once they were away from their class Peter relaxed visibly.  
He breathed out one long, loud huff and followed Ned and MJ into the elevator. He didn’t bother pressing the button to the common room, knowing Jarvis would take them to the common floor. 

Just to make sure he didn’t walk into anyone he asked Jarvis: “Hey, J? Is anyone upstairs?”

“Sir is down in his labs, Master Banner is on floor 52 with his interns, Master Steve and Sargent Barnes are training with Madam Natasha, and Master Clint is currently in the vents above the kitchen. The rest of the avengers are in their rooms or out. Shall I inform Master Barnes of your current location?”  
“Yes Please,” He said while stepping out of the elevator.

Not long after they arrived at Peter’s room they started talking about the pros and cons of the rest of his class believing him about his internship. On one side Flash probably will be quiet for a little bit. On the other hand will Peter not have one minute of peace after this trip for at least the next five months. 

Just when Peter wanted to propose to play Mario kart on his Xbox his boyfriend walked into his room.  
“Hey Pete, sorry didn’t make it earlier, had to remind the Punk that he still isn’t stronger than me.” Peter rolled his eyes, he knew that Bucky probably spent the last 30 minutes down in the training room concentrating on staying himself and working on a plan with Steve on how they could handle Flash, but he's not going to mention that now.  
“No Problem, come here” the smaller one mumbled and basically fell into Bucky’s open arms with a loud groan. 

The ex-soldier closed his arms around his boyfriend and buried his head in Peter’s soft curls.  
After a few moments, MJ began speaking again. “So, did you just assume I would find out about this on my own, or…”  
Peter chuckled softly into Bucky’s chest and mumbled his answer. “Well, you did find out about Spiderman way to soon.” He slowly stepped a step back and directs his next word at Bucky. “Can we please have this talk tonight? We still have to get back to the class in…,”he threw a quick glance at his watch and groaned, “fifteen minutes. Its only one more stop then and afterwards I’ll be here anyways. Please?”  
“Okay. But don’t believe that this will not have consequences. I wouldn’t be surprised if your Dad shows up later. I’ll not go down there again. I can’t promise to not hurt anyone, so Tony will handle this.” 

After that they talked a bit more, obviously trying to get Peter in a better mood. They were interrupted by Jarvis who reminded them that they still had a class waiting for them downstairs.  
And so they found themselves back at the lab waiting for the last (Flash’s) group to finish their robot. When they were beginning to run late Lexi gently told them to give up, they had one last appointment. 

\------

The last appointment turned out to be Tony’s personal labs. Which is just… great. Really. Lexi held a speech about how groups normally were not allowed to be down here and what a great opportunity it was that they could watch THE Tony Stark working!

Honestly, it was somewhat boring. They stood behind the thick glass walls and watched how Tony typed on a tablet for a few minutes, before he crawled under one of his precious cars and only his feet were visible. After a few minutes the spark of watching THE Tony Stark work was lost to Peters class too and everyone was just standing around. 

Suddenly, because Peter had the most horrible ideas and his Dad still had not noticed the class, he turned to the ceiling and spoke loud enough to be understandable over the quiet chatter of his classmates. “Jarvis. Play number 3 on the “old man” Playlist in Dad’s lab.”

Not a second later “Eye of the tiger” starts playing in the lab in front of them, loud enough to be heard through the glass. Peters whole class watched as the infamous Iron Man banged his head at the car above him and let out a stream of curse words that had a few of the kids blushing.  
Peter laughed manically and didn’t even notice that the kids around him started talking about Peters use of the word ‘dad’. Peter has actually been calling his mentor ‘dad’ since a few months. Most of the avengers called him Tony’s kid long before that, but somehow the joke among the avengers turned easily enough into reality after Peter called Tony ‘dad’ after one of their sleepless science marathons. Not long after that, Tony signed to be Peter’s second legal guardian, with May of course. So the title stuck.

After Bucky’s words Peter was worried that his mentor (and legal guardian!) knew about his situation with Flash and would confront the kid. But after he waved the group inside and took them on a very brief tour of his personal labs (strategically ignoring Peter’s corner) the boy relaxed. Even if his father figure seemed a bit tense, that could come from the few hours of sleep the genius got the last night.  
After that he positions himself in front of the class and opens his arms in gesture that was probably supposed to look inviting. “Okay Midtown High! I have arranged a special meeting with some of the avengers for you!” Ah there it is the big bomb Peter has been waiting for.

\------

In an almost trance like state he followed the class who followed Tony who leads them into one of the bigger conference rooms. After everyone takes a seat and quietly starts mumbling excited with their neighbour, Peter, MJ and Ned take a seat in the back.  
Not long after that, the Avengers started to enter the room. Nat, followed by Clint and Bruce, who was staring at the papers in her hand and ignored the class completely. Sam, Thor and Loki were in a heated discussion about the ultimate Frisbee tournament. Well Sam and Thor were discussing loudly, Loki just stood by looking slightly annoyed. Steve and Bucky were the last to join the rest. Both looked very serious and slightly angry. 

After everyone gathered at the front, Tony began speaking. “I don’t think I need to introduce these people to you. Sadly, Dr Strange and the Black Panther couldn’t make it. Okay from now on…” Tony checked his watch “you’ve got exactly 27 minutes to ask every question that comes to your mind. But please raise your hands first!”  
After that, it was a mess of exited teenagers bombarding the superheroes with questions. 

“Mr Thor what is the strangest thing you have noticed about living on earth now?”

“Captain Rogers are the rumours true, are you bisexual?”

“Mr. Falcon are you planning on making the wings a part of the equipment for our soldiers?”

“Mrs Romanov how does it feel being on a team with so many men?”

Before the whole class could go crazy Loki snarled a quick but terrifying “Quiet!” at the group after which everyone got back on their seats and raised a hand to ask questions.  
The now organised meeting wasn’t as bad as Peter feared, but probably only because the Avengers collectively ignored Flash’s hand which waved impatiently in one of the front seats.  
When they were almost ready to go Bucky said for the first time during the whole meeting something (the class was still kind of scared because of the incident in the exhibition)  
“Hey, you with the annoying flicking!” everyone turned to Flash to see him go slightly paler. But he apparently felt save in a room full of superheroes.

“I don’t believe the story of Penis Parker working here! He would never be smart enough! Really all he is could do for so important people is get on his knees and whore himself out! If SI would really give high schoolers internships, I would obviously have gotten one. I’m so much smarter than that little nerd!” 

The whole class stared in horror at Flash, while the crowd of avengers was collectively moving forward. Loki was the first to reach him with his magic, and suddenly Flash was hanging upside down and screaming his lungs out. Peter was with them in less than a second and tried to prevent them from hurting his classmate any further. He tried talking Loki into letting Flash down but. For at least ten seconds. After that he just shrugged and left Loki to his things. Really Flash didn’t give him much reason to fight for him now. 

So Tony started speaking (ranting).  
“How dare you insult MY kid like that?! You are talking to the heir of SI! What makes you think you could ever dare to be as good as the dirt under his shoes?! I may not be able to get you thrown of that school right now, but I am sure your teachers will make a move in that direction! And believe me when I tell you I can make sure you will never get to see the inside of a college!” after that it turned more into a muttering of insults from Tony.

Shocked and quiet everyone stared at Flash. It was so uncomfortable that Mr. Harrington ushered the class outside of the room with glaring Avengers watching every move. Ned, MJ, Peter and Flash stayed the longest. Bucky quickly moved over to where Flash was sitting (Loki released him after Starks rant) and murmured quickly into his ear.  
“If you ever, EVER even so much as look at Peter the wrong way I WILL find you and everyone you ever loved and I will make you suffer. No one treats my boyfriend like that! Now leave!”  
Flash was quick to run out and left Peter with his friends behind.

“Thank you Dad, thanks everyone, for protecting me today. However, do not believe I’ll just forgive you for all the embarrassing stuff you did today. This will have consequences!” Peter announced before leaving the room to follow his class.

\------

They all gathered in the lobby, where they re-joined with Lexi who had left them alone for the meeting. They said their goodbyes and began moving to the bus when Peter jogged to Mr. Harrington in the front.  
“Mr Harrington! Mr Harrington. Now that you know my second legal guardian lives here, I suppose you’ll let me stay. It would be completely ridiculous, riding to the school with you just to get back here.”  
Mr Harrington, still completely stunned by the scene he just witnessed, nodded his head and whispered an “of course” in Peter’s direction.

\------

Bucky was already lying in his bed when Peter entered his room. His arms were crossed behind his head, one leg bent, the softest version of a smile ghosting on his lips, eyes closed. The sun brushing his face. He looked like he did on that one of Stevie’s drawings he did back in the 40’, that he gifted Peter for their 3-month anniversary.  
So Peter just stood there, in his own doorway watching Bucky. He knew the super soldier must know that he was there, but he didn’t care. If you asked him, he would gladly tell you that he could stand there watching for the rest of his life. 

“How long are you going to keep staring at me, Doll?” Bucky asked, disturbing the peace that had settled down in them.  
“Depends…” Peter Answered “How long are you planning to stay in bed without me?” he asked, already breaking into giggles when Bucky promptly jumped up and slung his arms around the younger boys waist to drag him down on the bed again, Peter straddling his boyfriends lap. 

They were not 100 % alright yet. Peter still had to have a few very serious discussions and awkward conversations. But they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Мама паук – spider mom  
Маленький паук – little spider  
Малыш – baby  
Дорогой – dear 
> 
> Everything (in Russian) is translated with google translator, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> I would seriously LOVE to talk to more peter shippers or marvel fans in general, so I would appreciate if you would stop by at my tumblr ifitbleedyoucankillit7983


End file.
